What Fate Does
by BluePastel
Summary: Fate has a funny way of sneaking up on people. Erin Parker is a good example, after she moved to America to start fresh. Erin finds herself caught up in a intergalactic war that began centuries ago. RatchetxOC
1. The Start of Something Different

Hi, I felt like writing this up so enjoy...Or not.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Start of Something Different.

* * *

Erin was tired and annoyed, she didn't want to move to America but her mother insisted and she wanted to start fresh since the death of her father after he was involved in a car accident three months ago. She was happy where she was, she was starting to make friends and was settling down, they had moved to another county after her father's death and Erin thought she could finally settle down. Her mother dropped this bombshell of moving to America at two weeks when they were suppose to leave.

Erin was not pleased to say the least.

So here she was, sitting in the car with the truck taking their belongings in front. Her mother drove her to their new location and home. Erin sat there with a bored expression on her face. They had arrived at the airport and was now driving to their new home

"Cheer up Erin!" Her mother said cheerfully.

"Mum I didn't want to move! I was starting to settle down and make new friends! How can I cheer up!" Erin snapped. "Not only that you moved me away from Britain and all the way to bloody America!"

"Erin!" Her mother said sternly.

"But it's true!" Erin shot back.

Her mother sighed. "You'll like it trust me."

Erin said nothing and continued to look out the window as she had a expression of boredom and anger, angry that her mother announced it and told her they were leaving and had only two weeks to pack. It wasn't fair. Erin felt her mother was being selfish, she didn't talk to Erin about the move, didn't ask how she felt about moving, nope! Simply announced it, forcing Erin to pack her stuff and leave England. That gotten Erin annoyed by her mother.

Exhausted of all the travelling. Erin fell into a sleep.

* * *

"Erin, wake up dear."

Erin let out a grunt as she sat up and clutched her head as she looked around. Erin frowned to see she was still in America, nothing had changed at all for her as she sighed in frustration.

"Come on Erin!"

Erin grumbled as she stepped out from the car and closed it behind her as she adjusted her black tank top strap and tidied her denim jacket and dusted her jeans off as she checked her red converse shoes just in case the lace came undone, so far it hadn't. Erin huffed and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair as baby blue eyes scanned the area.

"Isn't it nice Erin." Her mother sighed.

"Yeah, bloody fantastic." Erin grumbled.

Erin's mother didn't notice her daughter grumbling as she walked up to the house as the delivery men were awaiting orders. Erin sighed and looked around, she groaned in defeat and followed her mother towards the house.

"Isn't this home nice?" Her mother asked.

Erin stepped inside and looked around as she then frowned at her new surroundings, it was bigger than her previous home, not that she'll admit it out loud. Erin mumbled and turned to go back outside as she looked to the sky, she sighed and made a circular motion on her forehead, out of the corner of her eye she did see a boy around her age. Erin ignored that and looked around.

"This is stupid." Erin mumbled.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Uh...Excuse me."

Erin paused and turned to face the same teenager.

_'Keep calm Erin, it's not this guy's fault you moved, it's your mothers, don't take your anger out on the poor guy.' _Erin thought.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Y-You're not from America at all?"

Erin shook her head. "I'm British, moved all the way from Britain."

"That...Must off been a long journey."

"Trust me, it was."

"I'm sorry! Name's Jack, Jack Darby." He introduced.

"Erin, Erin Parker."

"Jack, where- Oh!"

Erin said nothing as she was approached by what she assumed is his mother.

"You must be our new neighbour."

Erin said nothing but simply gave a small nod. "Um...Yes."

"Your accent is so cute." She cooed.

Erin blushed as Jack groaned.

"Mom! You're embarrassing her."

"Oh Jack, you better run along, or you'll be late for work."

He simply sighed and walked off towards his home as Erin's mother stepped from the house and outside. Erin shook her head and turned her phone on.

"Going for a walk." Erin mumbled to her mother.

She left before her mother could even get the chance to say anything to her. Erin groaned and continued her walk as she then hugged herself, mumbling at the same time as she ran her fingers through her hair and then let out a small yawn.

"Great." Erin mumbled. "I'm gonna get jet lag for a while."

* * *

Erin continued her stroll as she hugged herself and then looked around. Erin sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. Laughter got her attention as Erin paused, she narrowed her eyes.

"Leave me alone Vince." A voice said fearfully.

Erin looked over to the source of the voice and narrowed her eyes as these three grown teenager as Erin walked over to the group. She could see a boy with glasses on his face getting ganged up on.

"You owe me shorty." Vince sneered.

"B-But I don't have anything." Raf stated fearfully.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size you bloody git!" Erin growled.

Vince and his goons turned to face a peeved Erin as she was glaring at him and hands on her hips.

"Whoa! Hello, never seen you before and I take it you're not from America due to your accent."

"Well aren't you bloody smart!" Erin hissed.

"Whoa! Calm down doll." Vince told her.

"Don't call me doll." Erin snarled.

She soon cracked her knuckles. "Get lost and I may leave you unscathed and I will do it!"

She watched as he paled and fled with his goons. Erin sneered and walked over to Raf as she helped him to his feet.

"You ok?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Adorable." Erin mumbled quietly.

Erin sighed and rubbed her forehead. "See you and be careful."

"I will." Raf assured her.

Erin gave a nod and left after the two introduced to each other and exchanged numbers.

* * *

Erin huffed as she looked around, she was lost that was obvious. She looked around and then frowned as she looked up and down the road as she crossed it and onto the other side. Erin's phone rang as she answered it.

"Hello?" Erin mumbled as she appeared in a car park.

"_Darling I will be back next month." _Her mother said.

"Wha? Mum we just got here and you're thinking about your work already!" Erin protested as she unknowingly leaned against a blue motorcycle.

"_I'm sorry Erin. But it had to be done, I'll call you when I'm on my way home."_

"B-But mum."

"_I'm sorry Erin, the key is under, look under." _

Erin groaned as her mother hung up. Erin peeked to see what she was leaning on and immediately moved away from the motorcycle.

"Gah!" Erin yelped as she patted her chest.

"Erin?"

Her fear disappeared and turned into disbelief.

"Arcee?" She whispered.

"What are you doing here kid?"

"I live here." Erin mumbled. "...Now."

"You moved all the way from Britain?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, mother burst my bubble and told me...Two weeks before we're meant to leave."

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long ago was it when we first met?"

Erin smiled. "Six years ago."

"Act normal and pretend you didn't see me, if the Decepticons saw you talking to me they will use that to their advantage."

Erin moved away and looked around as if she never spotted the femme in the first place. Erin looked over to see Jack emerging

"Hey mom." He greeted on his phone. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper."

She watched as Jack's gaze went to Arcee as Erin frowned ever so slightly.

"I love you." Jack had said. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run."

Jack finished with his conversation and walked over to the motorcycle. "Hello Beautiful."

"Where have you been all my life?" Jack asked as he ran his hand over the seat.

"The bike is nice and all, but it might not be yours." Erin pointed out.

Jack ignored her completely and sat on the motorcycle. "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" Sierra asked as her friends giggled.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to you, I am. How's things, Sierra?" Jack stuttered.

"Take you for a spin sometime?" He then asked calmly.

"Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." Arcee said to herself as Erin spotted the two Decepticons.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack responded to her. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Engines revved loudly as all looked to see what the commotion was all about. Erin hissed and moved more closer to Arcee.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed as Erin growled.

The two Vehicons came towards them. Sierra and her friends squealed in fright and ran off before the cars could even hit them. Arcee popped into a wheelie as Jack barely hung on.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

"Erin get on!" Arcee ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Erin said as she got on and then they left.

"Don't let go." She told the two.

"Who said that?" Jack asked fearfully.

The two cons tried to trap Arcee but she braked and the two Decepticons bumped into each other and she managed to get away.

"Commander Starscream: target sighted, accompanied by two human youths." One Vehicon reported in.

"_Destroy them all!" _Starscream commanded.

Arcee pulled into an alleyway as Jack got off as Erin remained where she was, she was a bit shaken but unharmed as Erin remained where she was.

"What are you?" Jack asked in fear.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

Jack ran off as Erin let out a small yawn.

"Nice threat." Erin mumbled.

"Are you tired?"

"Are you serious! I travelled eight hours on a flight and then spent god knows how many more hours just to get here! And I haven't had a chance to see the new house properly yet! Oh! And a con followed Jack by the way."

"Scrap!"

Erin grabbed the handles as Arcee went to chase down the con.

"Hop on!" She told Jack.

Erin moved to the back as Jack got on and the three left and onto the highway. The Vehicons chasing them drew their guns out and began to fire at the three. Erin growled. Arcee dodged them as the two ducked their heads.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked in a panic.

"There's no us kid." Arcee told him flatly. "And they're no guys."

"We bloody know they're bad." Erin said as she ducked once more.

Erin spotted a yellow and black vehicle. Bumblebee join in on the chaos and rammed the two Vehicons and caused them to spin.

"A friend of yours Arcee?" Erin asked.

"Family." Arcee answered.

Bumblebee got pushed into the railing and Erin didn't bother to hide her cringe.

* * *

Raf was playing with his toy car under the bridge, not aware of the chaos on the highway as his phone began to go off and he answered it.

"Hi momma." He said. "Racing. Right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?"

Raf continued to play with his toy car.

* * *

Arcee spotted a roadblock as Erin looked over, her baby blue eyes widening as Jack gulped while Erin held on for dear life.

"This is insane." Erin mumbled.

If Arcee wasn't in her alt form she would of smirked at Erin. The femme did the jump over the railing and landed down below. Erin tightened her grip as she turned pale.

"Whoa."

"You have no idea." Jack breathed as he and Erin got off Arcee.

"Erin!" Raf said.

"Sup Raf and no I'm not alright, my legs feel like jelly." Erin replied back to him.

Raf ran up to them as Arcee transformed. The Decepticons were not to far behind and then they appeared and drove down the embankment.

"This ends here cons!" Arcee hissed as she charged at them.

Arcee dodged the blast, she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down and then kicked the other Vehicon in the face.

"This. Is. For. Cliff."

_'Who's Cliff?' _Erin thought.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turns into robots, or the other way round." Jack answered.

Erin flinched and then gasped as Arcee went flying backwards and slid across the concrete and looked to be unconscious. Bumblebee appeared and transformed as he punched the con on the face, the yellow bot took a step back and a crunch was as Bumblebee lifted his foot and saw he had stood on Raf's toy car.

"**Oops, sorry." **Bumblebee said.

"No problem, really." Raf told him.

"I take it you understood him?" Erin asked.

"Yeah I did, why? Did you understand him?" Raf asked.

"Yes I did." Erin nodded.

A Vehicon shot Bumblebee as the yellow mech went flying through the air and landed, the yellow mech was about to get up but one held him down. The two Decepticons charged up their weapons, ready to fire.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted at them.

The Decepticons aimed their guns as Raf gulped.

"Please." He then whispered.

"Poppet that wasn't the best thing to do." Erin said

"Bad call." Jack joined in.

"Quick! Over there!" Erin said as she looked to the drainage.

The three fled as the Vehicon chased the three and followed them. Erin barely missed the swipe of the servo. The con was quickly gone and there was the sound of punching. Bumblebee appeared in his place and looked at them.

"**I wouldn't stay here." **Bumblebee told them.

"Thanks." Raf said.

The mech gave a nod and then left as Erin sighed and wiped her forehead.

"What did we see?" Raf asked quietly.

"Not sure, and I'm not sure I wanna to find out." Jack answered.

Erin sighed.

"Erin, do you know your way back home?" Jack asked as the three left.

Erin blushed and shook her head.

"Home?" Rad questioned.

"She's my neighbour, just moved here today." Jack explained.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee continued to battle the two Decepticons. The sound of a horn got their attention as they looked to see it was Bulkhead, the green mech transformed and pounded his fists together.

"Who's ready to rumble?" He asked.

Not liking they were outnumbered, the two Vehicons transformed and drove off.

"What took you?" Arcee asked the green mech.

"Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned.

"**Arcee, who was that girl? The one with the strange accent?" **Bumblebee asked.

"I met her before, and her accent is British." Arcee answered.

* * *

"...And the cons would've been scrap if I wasn't distracted by a human." Arcee finished explaining.

"Human?" Optimus asked in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped and held up three fingers.

"Two boys and a girl." Optimus muttered.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know, was busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus commented.

"The girl is not from here." Arcee told them.

"She's not?" Bulkhead asked.

"No."

"Well where is she from then?"

"Britain."

"She came all the way from there!?"

"Yeah, and her mother already left her to fend for herself for a month."

"How is she to know where everything is? She just got here!"

Arcee simply shrugged.

* * *

Erin sighed as she walked towards the tree as she spotted Raf, she didn't sleep good last night due to it was very warm than Britain and jet lag. Raf spotted her and waved to her as Erin walked over. Jack walked over and joined the two.

"Guys. Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay?" Jack told them.

"Jack." Raf said with excitement as Bumblebee pulled up next to them.

"Not again." Jack groaned.

"**Can you both get in." **Bumblebee requested.

"He want us to get in?" Jack asked in surprise.

"No, just me and Erin" Raf answered him.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked Raf.

"He told us." Erin told him.

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

"Your ride is over there." Raf told him, pointing at Arcee who was innocently parked not far from them.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack began as Raf got into the vehicle along with Erin.

"How's it going." Raf greeted as he got into the passenger seat and Erin in the driver side.

"Guys!" Jack said alarmed.

Erin waved as they left from the tree.

* * *

"What's your name?" Erin asked.

They were currently in the desert and on their way to their destination.

"**Bumblebee." **The yellow mech answered.

"Fitting." Erin mumbled as Raf looked at her in amusement.

Raf clung onto Erin as they headed towards the cliff as Erin swallowed. She blinked as the cliff side opened up, both her and Raf looked on in awe. They went from the desert and onto metal road.

"Whoa." Raf breathed as Erin looked around.

They arrived in what appears to be the main room as Raf and Erin climbed out the vehicle to allow Bumblebee to transform.

"I thought there was three?" Ratchet commented in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee told him as she moved away.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"And I'm Miko."

Erin paused and turned to face the girl as she ran up to Bulkhead.

"Who are you?" She asked Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." The green mech answered in a surprise.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?"

Erin crossed her arms but said nothing at all.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Ugh, puh-leez." Ratchet scoffed.

Erin placed her hands on Raf's shoulders.

"Watch it, bloody grumpy git." Erin hissed.

Ratchet glared at her as Erin scoffed and gave her own glare, not fazed by him at all.

Erin paused as she heard footsteps and then looked around. She froze on the spot for a few seconds.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."Optimus explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus explained.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Alright then, but why are they here?" Erin asked.

"A fair question Erin." Optimus began as he got down on one knee to have a good look at her and the other humans. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

_'Arcee must of told him my name.' _Erin thought.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

"Yeah, a quiz on flick to the forehead." Erin said sarcastically.

"Not funny." Miko growled.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus told them grimly.

Erin frowned as she hugged herself, closing her eyes while she was at it.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Decepticons. Soundwave, the Decepticons communication specialist walked up to Starscream, second in command as his facemask was pinging, showing a set of coordinates in space and an incoming transmission.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said surprise but he then frowned. "I would ___hate _to waste the Energon. Unless, you are ___absolutely certain_."

Soundwave simply nodded. Starscream's frown turned into a scowl.

"Then, lock on coordinates, and activate the space bridge!" Starscream ordered.

The Vehicon scrambled and typed in the coordinates given.

* * *

High above the Earth, in the atmosphere of space. The space bridge opened and a large, silver jet flew through the space bridge, the bridge closed and the jet transformed.

"Decepticons! I have returned!" Megatron announced.

* * *

Erin opened her eyes as her eyes scanned the area, she felt something wasn't right, something went wrong. Optimus must had felt it as he and Erin's vision locked onto each other. Erin broke it and looked around, mumbling as she did so. Erin allowed a small yawn out seeing she only managed to get two hours of sleep.

* * *

And I'm done.

Arcee knows Erin how? Will be revealed next chapter.

Review please, thank you.


	2. The Brit and the Medic

Next chapter :3,

So enjoy or whatever.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Brit and the Medic.

* * *

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that, of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus told the four.

A semi circle was made as Ratchet was on the terminal doing god knows what as Erin had her arms crossed but said nothing.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911, can we go now?" Jack said.

Erin looked to Jack as she raised an eye brow, did he really say that?

"Jack, seriously? What will the police do?" Erin asked.

Miko glared at Jack as Erin observed whilst pondering. Erin uncrossed her arms and rubbed her chin as she began to think. Humming softly.

"Are you insane,I'm living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else shatter it." Miko growled at Jack.

Erin shook her head and then sighed as she then frowned

"It is best you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies intention."

Miko looked pleased with that as Jack frowned. Erin said nothing and kept her mouth shut for the time being, she didn't have anything to say so she didn't see the point in uttering a word. Erin simply had her arms crossed.

"Optimus." Ratchet said as he turned to face his leader "With all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere."

"Children?" Jack and Erin question, clearly offended with what Ratchet just said.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go, squish!" A pede was moved forward as Erin scowled but remained where she was.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus told him as he gestured to the four humans.

Erin jumped and then looked around as this alarm went off, the room flashing green, both mechs looked around.

"What is that?" Jack asked in a panic.

"**Proximity Sensor." **Bumblebee explained.

Erin noticed Jack and Miko didn't understand a word Bumblebee said to them, meaning only Raf and Erin were the only ones who can clearly understand Bumblebee.

"Proximity Sensor, someone's at top." Raf translated.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet growled as the screen showed said man approaching from the roof.

"I thought we're the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...Issues." Optimus explained as he looked at them. "It may be best you do not meet him at this time."

"I think he means us four should go and hide." Erin translated.

The four ran off as they hid in a place. Erin was praying this Fowler wouldn't see them at all.

"Seven wreaks, thirty-four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam! And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car!" Fowler began.

Jack peeked from around the corner as Erin had her hands on Raf's shoulders. Pressing him against her as Miko and Erin exchanged glances with each other.

"Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime!" Fowler growled. Erin flinched.

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus assured the agent.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." Fowler said firmly.

"Hear me agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defence against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you!" Fowler scoffed.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that free way? Team Prime knows how to use force." Bulkhead spoke up grabbing a item. "And how much to use." He said as he crushed the item.

"Bulkhead! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled at the green mech as Erin had to hold back her laughter.

"Enough!" Prime ordered as he looked at them then to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone wide spread human casualties Agent Fowler, but I however can not."

"Then do us both a favour and handle this Prime, under the radar! Fowler warned as he goes to the elevator and turns to face the mech. "Or I will."

The four emerged once the elevator closed.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus reminded him.

The computer began to beep. Ratchet typed into the computer as his optics widened.

"Blasted earth tech!" Ratchet growled. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Cliffjumper?" Erin mumbled to herself, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as she was lifted onto the railing

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked as he ignored Miko altogether and assisted Erin to the upper flooring where Miko was.

"It isn't, another bug, the system chocked full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there is any chance Cliff is alive." Arcee said with hope in her tone.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it." Optimus ordered as this face mask appeared

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed as Prime looked at her "What can we do?"

"That's a stupid question to ask." Erin mumbled.

"Remain with Ratchet."

"Awww!" Miko pouts.

"Ugh." Ratchet grunted as Erin rolled her eyes.

The wall in front of them lit up with green and blue and some white. Erin stared at it and it's pretty colours.

"Autobots! Roll out." Optimus ordered as he and the others transform then drove to the light.

"What, just happened?" Jack asked in amazement as it shuts off.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered the question.

"What's a ground bridge." Raf asked.

"A scale down version of the space bridge technology." He replied.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel." Ratchet continued.

"So you're stuck here, on earth." Jack said as he came to a conclusion.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explained.

"Whoa! So does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet said with a tiny hint of pride in his voice.

"What a bloody show off." Erin mumbled. Ratchet had heard it as he glared at Erin, she noticed and returned the glare.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, and I can go back to Britain." Erin mumbled.

Within moments." Ratchet said, leaning in close to Miko "In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko teased as she leaned in close herself. He stood up in surprise.

"Yeah Ratchet, don't be so mean." Erin cooed as she wagged her finger as Miko went to the floor below them.

"What does this do?" Miko asked as she was looking at some technology.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said as he turned his attention to the computer.

"Don't touch that either." He suddenly said without looking at Miko as Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked as he stood next to Miko. Ratchet looked at him.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked as Erin turned her attention to the terminal which had these error boxes popping up.

"He's got a point, I mean, isn't your technology suppose to be advanced?" Erin joined in

"It certainly wasn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited, this former missile silo. I make modification as I see fit." Ratchet said as he looked to the computer, more error boxes kept on popping up.

"Say Raf, do you have a laptop? I may be able to solve this little problem." Erin said as Raf nodded and took his laptop out and handed it over to Erin. She turned it on.

"Oh really?" Ratchet asked Erin in sarcasm "You do know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He chuckled at her.

Erin glanced at Ratchet and gave him a small glare as she placed her thin framed glasses on as she began to type on the laptop.

"You wear glasses?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Uh huh." Erin responded without looking from the screen as she continued to type.

Erin smiled in satisfaction as she was finally done. "Alright Ratchet, give it go." Erin told the medic.

The medic pressed a button on the computer as all the boxes disappeared. Erin's smile grew bigger as she handed Raf her laptop. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Raf simply looked at her in awe.

"H-How did you do that!?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Erin smiled and simply tapped her nose. "Secret." She told him and then winked.

_Ratchet! Bridge us back!_ Optimus suddenly ordered. _Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!_

Ratchet pulled the leaver as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee sped through. Optimus was not far behind as this blue light followed. Ratchet closed the groundbridge just in time before the blue light could follow them further. Erin gasped softly of how close that blue light was.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee looked to the ground. Erin hugged herself, giving the femme her full sympathy. Miko ran up to the railing as Erin sighed and adjusted her glasses, the metal of her glasses was purple.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?" Miko asked in excitement.

Erin sighed again as Arcee glared at the girl. Erin cracked her knuckles.

"Look..." Arcee began.

Erin slapped the back of Miko's head and then tugged on her ear.

"Shut your bloody mouth Miko!" Erin hissed. "It's very clear Arcee is upset!"

Erin spotted Arcee smiling as Erin returned the smile.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked as Miko glared at Erin once the Brit released her ear.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war..." Arcee began then trailed off to use a crate as support.

"**Are you ok?" **Bumblebee asked.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She assured him as she waved her servo.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko questioned.

"Robots, who can get injured." Jack added on.

"Robots with emotion." Raf piped up as he walked to stand between Jack and Miko

"Robots who can die." Erin finished the conversation grimly.

Ratchet walked over and began to scan her with a blue light, it went red when it scanned on her servo, he continued scanning until it would go red on the servo once more. Ratchet grabbed her servo gently.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked as he held the servo up.

Erin spotted the substance as it was a dark purple but she said nothing about it.

"I dunno, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee replied as Ratchet brought the servo close, he got a knife and scrapped the purple substance

"Go and take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet said as Bumblebee guided Arcee down the hall. Ratchet walked off with the purple stuff.

"Optimus I hate to bug, but no bars."

Erin looked over to Jack as he was showing the red and blue mech his phone. Erin took her own out and checked to see there was no bars on it whatsoever.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus explained.

"Yeah, well, if I don't call my Mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack explained.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked as he leaned in to them.

"Um...Curfew." Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head "It's after 10pm."

"I better get home, too. I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"I need some tea." Erin mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Earth customs I have not considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said as he stood up straight.

"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home." He said as the green mech approached the group.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko said in glee.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus told Bulkhead.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

"Aww!" Miko pouts.

"Erin! Give me your number!" Miko yelled at her.

"Alright! Don't yell." Erin said as she walked down the stairs as Bulkhead transformed.

Both girls exchanged numbers as Miko climbed into Bulkhead and they both left.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said as Bumblebee nodded, he also transformed and Raf climbed into the Camaro.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He said, dismissing Optimus.

Arcee came back from the chamber as the other two were long gone. Erin took her glasses off and placed them back into their case and then placed the case into her jacket's pocket.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus said to the femme as Jack rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Still dizzy." Arcee muttered.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said as he waved his arm.

Arcee sighed, not pleased with her new role as she transformed. Jack got on and they begin to drive off. Erin rubbed her hands as they went out of sight.

"How did you meet Arcee?"

Erin paused and looked to Ratchet as the medic was curious, even Optimus was interested to know of how she had met the femme.

"Well...Let me start from when I was ten."

* * *

Flashback.

_A ten year old Erin ran down the street as sweat trickled down her face along with tears, the sky was glum and full of grey clouds, her chest rising and falling in a quick manner as she let out a small gasp. Erin and her father were ambushed by a group of men and her father had ordered her to run._

"_Get back here you little bitch!" A male voice yelled. _

_Erin gasped and continued to run as she did a sharp turn into a side street as her shoes echoed on the ground, her cheeks red and puffy from the running whilst the tears burned her eyes, vision blurred from all the tears falling down her face, she didn't mean to bump into the man, it wasn't helping the sun was going down._

_Erin smacked into something and she soon gasped to realize it was a brick wall she hit. The other footsteps stopped and there was a chuckle. Erin whimpered and then turned around to face her pursuer. _

"_Got you now girly." The man sneered._

_Erin pressed against the wall as the man got closer and closer. Erin closed her eyes shut but there was a bright light as both froze followed by a motorcycle engine revving. The man yelped and fled the scene in fright he got caught. Erin covered her eyes._

"_Are you alright?" _

_Erin nodded. "Yes."_

"_You shouldn't be out here alone."_

"_My Daddy told me to run." Erin said._

"_What's your name sweetie?" _

"_Erin." She hummed._

_Erin soon noticed there was no driver whatsoever but she didn't question it at all._

"_What about you?"_

"_Name's Arcee."_

"_That's pretty." _

"_Erin!" A male voice called desperately._

"_Gotta go kid, don't tell your father about me." _

_Erin watched as Arcee activated her holoform as she did a U turn and left the Alleyway. Erin simply waved a goodbye. _

Flashback end.

* * *

"I hope I didn't make you get bored." Erin commented.

"No, that was rather...Interesting." Ratchet muttered.

Erin smiled but said nothing as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Don't you have a curfew?" Optimus asked her.

"Not really, now that my mum is not here and left me all alone for a month." Erin said as she crossed her arms. "And besides, I won't sleep at all tonight, considering I'm suffering from jet lag for the moment."

"Won't your father worry?" Ratchet questioned.

Erin didn't bother to hide her cringe as the two mechs looked at her in concern, well, mainly Optimus.

"Err...He's on a business trip!" Erin blurted out.

The two said nothing as Erin mumbled as she let out a small yawn as she covered her mouth, she grumbled, she was tired, enough said.

"Ratchet."

Erin paused. _'Oh bloody hell no!' _She cried in her thoughts as the medic looked at his leader.

Erin looked at Optimus as she could of sworn there was a glint in his optics, she shook her head and let out a tiny whimper, his optics soon brightened in amusement. Ratchet looked at his leader as Erin continued to whimper.

"You will accompany Erin home."

Ratchet looked at him in disbelief as Erin made some kind of noise that sounded like a squeak and a gargle as she flailed her arms madly.

"Noooo!" Erin wailed.

"B-But Optimus." Ratchet spluttered as Erin continued to have a fit.

Optimus simply shook his helm. "Ratchet that was an order." He told the medic sternly.

Erin eventually stopped as she was too tired to continued to have another fit. She grumbled but said nothing else. Erin knew she wasn't the only one grumbling as she could hear Ratchet also grumble as he transformed. Erin growled softly and walked down the stairs as she climbed in. Erin was thankful she had good memory.

Erin slumped against the seat as they left as she mumbled the address to the medic as Ratchet let out a small grunt. Erin huffed and looked out the window with her arms crossed.

* * *

Erin hopped out once Ratchet came to a stop outside her home.

"Thanks." Erin mumbled.

She didn't get a response as Erin walked up to the path of her home. Erin mumbled as she looked under the mat and had found the key she placed there before she left this morning. She inserted it into the lock and unlocked the door. Erin stepped inside and closed the door behind her as she locked it behind her. Erin leaned against the door as she looked around the house.

Erin closed her eyes, welcoming the silence, she thought of getting food but she suddenly doesn't feel hungry, she didn't want food. Erin unleaned from the door as she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a cup.

She hated this, she hated the fact she moved so far away from England and her old home, away from her friends. Erin stared at the cup and then placed it back in the cupboard.

Sleep, that's what she needed, nothing but sleep, the move from England, getting involved in a intergalactic war and jet lag was taking it's toll on her body. Erin mumbled as she moved from the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Erin opened her bedroom door as she went to get pyjama shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Erin paused as she exited her room and towards the bathroom.

* * *

Erin returned to her room after showering. A towel around her neck to catch any water that would drip from her hair even though she did dry it. Erin sighed as she sat on the windowsill. She looked out the window with a tiny frown on her face, the moonlight however did reflect on a certain ambulance as Erin blinked in surprise to that but she didn't question it. Erin watched as the medic left and she tilted her head to that.

"What was that about?" Erin asked herself.

She shrugged it off and continued to look out the window. Erin huffed and grabbed the towel as she dried her hair and tossed the towel in a corner of the room. Erin stood up and headed towards her bed as she climbed into it. Her head hit the pillow and she instantly fell into a slumber, hopefully she would get sleep tonight.

* * *

Ratchet came to a stop, just outside Jasper, Nevada, becoming guardian to a mere human was not what he had hoped, but he did feel a bit bad for her, to move from one country to another and to get involved in a war all in one day must have been hard for her.

She barely got here and her mother has already left Erin to fend for herself for a month, it's a miracle Erin hasn't had a meltdown from all what happened to her.

But what got Ratchet curious of how quickly she blurted out where her father was, the medic had a feeling she lied about her father on a business trip but it was none of his business anyway, after all, Erin wouldn't want him butting into her business , she would probably yell at him and possibly curse at him for getting into her business.

Ratchet huffed and continued his journey. Erin was stubborn, enough said, although, he'd rather be Erin's guardian than Miko's, so it wasn't all that bad, at least Erin would listen unlike Miko.

Now safely back in base Ratchet transformed and looked around, it was quiet, it felt odd that the other Autobots were not here, the only ones on base was himself and Optimus, so it felt odd.

"Is Erin safely home?"

Ratchet paused and turned to face his leader as the medic gave a simple nod.

"I remained there until she was securely indoors." Ratchet assured Optimus.

Ratchet can understand why Optimus was concerned for Erin, she was on her own, her mother was not going to be back for a month and her father was nowhere to be seen, not only that, Erin was probably tired from all the moving.

"Ratchet, I feel leaving Erin on her own is not wise."

Ratchet said nothing and looked to the terminal which Erin had repaired. "Indeed, if the Decepticons find out where she resides and discover she's on her own they will use that to their advantage."

Ratchet soon scoffed. "Tell that to Erin's carrier, she was the one who left Erin on her own."

Optimus frowned but said nothing as he watched the medic. Ratchet soon caught on of what Optimus was trying to tell him.

"Are you trying to say, she stay with us until her carrier returns?"

Optimus gave a small nod. "That is what I hope, but we shall see what Erin says first."

Ratchet said nothing but gave a tiny frown, he wanted to object but at the same time he wanted her to be safe.

Ratchet shook his helm, he couldn't go soft! Erin was simply a human, simply his charge, nothing more. The medic mumbled something in Cybertronian.

* * *

"Sir, we have some information."

A man stepped forward to a figure looking at the computer screen.

"Go on." The man urged him.

"I'm sure you're aware of Brandon Parker's death."

"Such a tragic isn't it?"

"Well...He has a daughter."

"A daughter you say? What is her name?"

"Erin Parker sir."

"Hmm, get looking, I want to know everything about Erin Parker, birth certificates, every information about her."

The man let out a nod and turned around as he quickly left, the figure at the computer continued to stare at the screen as he chuckled softly.

"You are full of surprises Brandon, even in death, but I commend you for keeping your daughter a secret." The man commented to himself.

* * *

Erin opened her eyes as she let out a soft grunt, she sat up and looked to the clock which read 2AM. Erin moaned and kicked the covers off her as she walked to the jewellery box on her desk and opened it, there it was, a double dog tag necklace. Erin picked it up as she stared at it, she let out a sob as she clutched it to her chest. Erin bit her bottom lip as she looked to it once more, closing the jewellery box while she was at it. Erin walked to her bed as she sat on it.

The silence was welcomed to her. Erin looked out the window as she had forgotten to close the curtains. She looked to the double dog tag necklace, the necklace her father gave to her before his death. Erin frowned as she looked out the window once again.

"Why me?" Erin moaned as she laid on her bed.

She looked to the ceiling with the necklace in her hand. Erin sighed in defeat as she sat up and crawled into bed, placing the necklace on the bedside cabinet.

Erin hugged her knees, she felt lonely as she was a only child. She looked to the door as Erin sighed, she better sleep otherwise Ratchet would have a fit to discover she had lack of sleep. Erin yawned as she lied down to look at the ceiling.

She turned onto her side as the rays of the moon entered her room, lighting up the carpet. Erin mumbled as she snuggled into the covers and curled up into a ball. Erin huffed, her mother didn't call at all, not even once. Erin sighed, it didn't matter, she was used to it.

Letting out one last yawn, Erin eventually fell into a sleep as her eyelids closed, welcoming sleep as a old friend.

* * *

And I'm done.

I wonder who the mysterious person is? We'll find out~

Anyway, review please, thank you.


End file.
